The Secret Book
Bullwinkle, Boris, Natasha and the Ghostly Trios are trapped inside the secret book so Rocky and Casper need help from Huaxing and Shanying to find away to get them out of there. Plot Ming-Huaxing and Bei-Shanying are bringing the Secret Book which it’s so dangerous because if they open the secret book it can trapping them inside of it. Huaxing and Shanying can count on Bullwinkle and the Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) by making sure the book can’t be open so they have to put it somewhere at the table to protect it. Boris and Natasha are being listened so they sneaked inside the house and then they grabbed a book but Bullwinkle and the Ghostly Trios came to stop them whose work with Fearless Leader and when they keep fighting with the book, they accidentally opened it and then the book trapping Bullwinkle, Boris, Natasha and the Ghostly Trios inside of it. Casper and Rocky came and see the secret book but Huaxing and Shanying appear magically with their magic powers and told Rocky and Casper not to open the book because it's too dangerous and forbidden and it can trap them inside of it just like Bullwinkle, Boris, Natasha and the Ghostly Trios are trap inside of it. Rocky ask them to have their book of magic and sorcery but Huaxing told him that the only way to get Bullwinkle, Boris, Natasha and the Ghostly Trios out of the book is to find a returning from dimmension and teleportation spell as they have made magic to free everyone from this forbidden book so Rocky and Casper must do their assignment to get his best buddy, his uncles and their rivals out of the book. Meanwhile back in the dangerous book, Bullwinkle, Boris, Natasha and the Ghostly Trio are wondering that the book's forbbiden curse was too strong, but Stinkie asks Bullwinkle where are they now, but Bullwinkle thinks that they are in the forbidden book that Ming-Huaxing and Bei-Shanying forbid him and Rocky to open it. Suddenly, it was a stranger who see them with a book and it’s Dibs Plutzker who steals the book from Rocky and Casper and then he takes it to the boss Amademo who try to make them into a mash can but Ra and Mantha Show up and help Rocky and Casper to free the others from the forbidden book with Ming Huaxing and Bei Shanying magic as they are saying the magic words “Vikasin pustaka vedha ena! Then Bullwinkle, Boris, Natasha and the Ghostly Trios are free from the book and accidentally landed on Dibs, who was trying to take a book to Amademo but Ra and Mantha told him that book can trap him inside of it just like Bullwinkle, Boris, Natasha and the Ghostly Trios when when they opened the book. Rocky and Casper are relive that Bullwinkle, Boris, Natasha and the Ghostly Trios are all free from the book. And Ming-Huaxing and Bei-Shanying told them that Boris and Natasha had learn their lesson about this so they promised to never do that again. The End! Category:Season 3 Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:The Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Show episodes